takiraahfandomcom-20200213-history
Sentinel
, the seventh Sentinel]] The Sentinels are a series of highly advanced artificially intelligent humanoid machines created by the Terrans over twenty-five thousand years ago as part of an experimental weapons program as a test of the viability of hyperpure Takitrium as a power source. Following the completion of their development and combat trials, they were placed into orbital stasis around various Terran worlds across the stars, presumably to be activated at a later date. Twelve Sentinel units were constructed in total, though not all of their fates are clear. Only four units, Sentinels Five through Eight, are known to have been reactivated: Cassiopeia, Castor, Sirius, and Rigel. Of these, Cassiopeia and Castor were reactivated thousands of years ago to take part in some unknown conflict, while Sirius and Rigel were found during Takiruun times. With the deaths of Sirius and Rigel in 4508 aF, Cassiopeia is the only Sentinel remaining in operation. Design Though each Sentinel varies in design and capability, they all share a number of distinctive features and traits. One of the most notable is their volite armour plating that coats the majority of their bodies. Volite is a resilient metal with a high strength for its weight, but also has unique regenerative properties when arranged in certain way at the molecular level. This regenerative capability allows Sentinels to survive for extended periods of time in a warzone, as their armour can automatically repair the hull damage caused by small arms fire and other light damage sources, though large enough explosions or being cut in a specific manner can prevent its regenerative properties. Underneath their volite shells, Sentinels are comprised of a carefully assembled titanium framework, making them incredibly difficult to pull apart and even harder to break. Some heavier models, such as Castor and Rigel, are comprised of a thicker plating than their more lightweight counterparts, further increasing their strength. Each Sentinel was also hardened against electromagnetic interference attacks, enabling them to endure most short-range EMP weapons. Sentinel limbs are incredibly powerful, capable of lifting several hundred kilograms with ease and running at speeds in excess of 50 kilometres per hour. Lighter units like Cassiopeia and Sirius also possessed stealth capabilities, including active camouflage via the use of a light-distorting lattice incoporated to the top layers of their armour, allowing them to become extremely difficult to detect visually in visible light, as well as near infrared and ultraviolet wavelengths. All Sentinels also possessed some form of integrated plasma weaponry, though the exact weapon varied from unit to unit. Often it took the form of some kind of projectile weapon, such as a plasmacaster, or a plasma-enhanced melee weapon such as Castor's plasma-tipped sword. Another feature persistent across all Sentinels is their Takitrium generators - exotic power sources of incredibly complex design that appear to have supplied them with sufficient power for several centuries of continued operation. This immense longevity is believed to come from the purity of the Takitrium in their cores, as purer Takitrium crystals are capable of storing more energy. This immense lifespan, combined with their regenerative armour capabilities, give Sentinels a great degree of autonomy with less frequent maintenance. Category:Technology Category:Races Category:Sentinels